One type of golf bag in general use today, known as a "Pro" bag, tends to be large and heavy and designed for holding a large amount of equipment only usable by a provisional golfer. An alternative to this large bag is the "Sunday bag" which does not hold a full set of clubs. Other gold club holding devices, such as canes or handles, are usually restricted to less than a full set of clubs and cannot carry any substantial additional equipment.
Accordingly, there is a need for a golf bag that is compact and light in weight and capable of holding a full set of clubs and it is the general object of this invention to provide such a golf bag. To this end, the golf bag of the invention is comprised of a shell defining an elongated enclosure for receiving and holding the shafts of golf clubs, and means within the enclosure providing a plurality of separate compartments for receiving and holding golf club shafts in a predetermined separated position in the bag, the compartment providing means including a honeycomb-shaped divider means providing a plurality of separate compartments having an open top ends through which the golf club shafts may be inserted into the enclosure. More specifically, the divider means comprises a framework of a cloth-like material constructed and arranged to define a plurality of hexagonal-shaped compartments extending the length of the golf bag.
The golf bag of the invention thus comprises separate compartments constructed to provide strength to the bag and protection for the clubs. The design of the invention avoids the congestion that occurs in small bags when clubs are shoved into a confined area. The honeycomb construction in accordance with the invention permits a compact stacking arrangement wherein, if desired, each club can be made available to the golfer at all times in the same location in the bag.
The bag of the invention is also provided with spike means mounted on the frame for the divider means and adapted to be inserted into the ground to hold the bag in an upright position. Prior art golf bag supports are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,570,795; 3,593,766; 3,603,540; and 3,666,221. The spike means of the invention is distinguishable over the prior art by reason of the provision of a sleeve which provides a protective shield between the shoe of the user and the spike means as will be described more fully hereafter.